(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a decorative light set structure, and more particularly to a light set which may be arranged to constitute a light emitting surface for covering objects to achieve uniform lighting effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Light sets, such as Christmas light sets, are commonly used to decorate gardens, walls and posts of buildings on festive occasions to create a merry atmosphere. They are also often used by shops, restaurants and hotels to create attractive visual effects at night. FIGS. 1 and 2 show light sets A are used to encircle a tree or a post. Although light sets can create starry, flashing effects at night, they have the following disadvantages:
1. A long line of small light bulbs wound around the tree branches or the posts of buildings may look all right at night, but it will be very unsightly in the daytime. PA1 2. The light set may easily get entangled when it is hung or stored. PA1 3. It is difficult to properly arrange the light bulbs to obtain uniform flashing effects when they are hung. PA1 4. Some part of the light set may easily drop from the tree or post as a result of inadvertent touching or strong wind, which is also very unsightly.